


Reflections of a Ravager

by celticheart72



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Knife Throwing, taserface being a pompous jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Tullk. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in it's beginning notes.





	Reflections of a Ravager

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Can you hit him with your knife?" "I believe the technical term is stab"
> 
> I changed the prompt wording just slightly to match Tullk’s accent better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

A loud cheer sounded from the Ravagers gathered around the target dummy Tullk and Kraglin set up. The two were tied in their impromptu knife throwing contest that started outside the Iron Lotus.

Tullk retrieved his knives and smirked as he walked past Kraglin on his way back to where you were sitting. “Beat that if ya can, Kraglin.”

You smiled when he laid his knives on the table and leaned down to press a kiss to your lips. “Maybe one of these days you’ll teach me how to throw a knife.”

“If ya want me ta teach ya, just say the word.” Tullk tucked some of your hair behind your ear and downed the last of his drink at the same time.

Another mug was slammed down on the table and Taserface stood next to you smirking at Tullk. “I’ll bet you and Kraglin a thousand credits each neither of you can beat me.”

Rolling your eyes, you turned your head away from the pompous Stark and rested your cheek on your palm. You snickered as you mulled over your thoughts and your gaze lifted to meet Tullk’s curious blue eyes. “Can you hit him with your knife?"

"Ah believe the technical term is stab, lass."

Your shoulders bounced. “Okay, can you stab him with your knife?”

“Ah could. Ah’m not sure the Captain would approve.”

“Pretty sure Yondu would reward you.”

There was a grumble behind you, Taserface was not fond of being ignored. When you turned to look, he picked up his mug and wandered off to cause trouble with some other Ravager.

Turning back to Tullk you hopped off your stool and pressed yourself into him as you rose up on your toes to meet his lips again. “On second thought, I’m pretty sure I’d reward you for hitting him with your knife.”

“Stabbing.”

“That too.” You smirked and nipped his bottom lip.

“That’d be well worth any trouble ah’d get inta.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
